Locations
The game contains many locations '''(or '''fields), such as the Violence District or the Zen Garden. There is an ingame Map where you can see the locations. Common Locations *Bright Moon Cottage: A central house where you usually start. It typically has yellow walls when you start (although you can return to it later in a dream and its textures will be altered if you played more than 11 days ). Some objects like a TV or dying woman can appear there. A fireplace or a bookshelf is another common sight. When the player goes up the stairs you can get to the roof. *Violence District: A city near a coastline. Women often appear here and teleport. Sailor and young Girl are seen too. Sometimes, one can see a man shooting a figure cowering behind fence. Lamp posts, garbage cans and buildings are common. Sometimes dead bodies litter tphe floor. In one area, 'Jay' can be seen written graffiti-style on the wall. Most of the buildings are skyscrapers. *Kyoto: Many buildings can be seen here, all of them has japanese style. In one particular area, there is a Zen Rock Garden, with black and white patterns on the floor and large rocks. In another place you can see river and a bridge over water. Geishas, minotaurs can appear there. *Happy Town: A strange location that has floating colorful blocks and colorful floors. Cartoon faces can be seen on the ground and walls, and abstract shapes are placed like monuments. A train track can also be seen, complete with a train that comes through the tunnel. There is also one area with a colorful castle that have colorful, trumpet-playing soldiers. These coloful creatures can walk in some places. Also you can see a Ferris wheel near train track. *Floating arrows, question marks or the word 'LOVE' can be seen. Near the question mark, you can see a penguin. Sometimes it can be large. Smaller versions of this penguin are common everywhere else in the location too. You can see Ferris's wheel over there. *The Natural World: A lush, grassy field with lots of trees, water and bridges. Cracks and cliffs are extremely common, and if you fall off, the dream ends immediately. Sometimes, a rocket shuttle will fly out of a circular pit in the ground. Occasionally a large, flying fish can be seen, along with a floating castle with a waterfall. There also can be seen some other alive creatures - turtle, lions, shark, birds. *Temple Dojo: Japanese styled temple with some things that can disappear or appear randomly. There is a wolf, that can kill you, but after that send you to another location. Also you can see geishas playing with a ball, or a throne in the end of temple. *Monument Park: A grassy area with many landmarks and monuments. It is fenced in by walls. Common landmarks are Big Ben, the Eiffel Tower, the Empire State Building, the Golden Gate Bridge, and a windmill. Sometimes Zeppelin appears over Empire state Building. *Sun Faces Heave: A translucent bridge. The player is essentially trapped, with a large sun with a face either side of them. To link, they could either touch a sun or touch the bridge fence. * * * * *Clockwork Machines: A small room with a large, spinning device with orbiting shapes found only in this room. You can find this place without any gears or centrifuge. * *Moonlight Tower: A tower with seemingly endless stairs, but has a ending, and has a giant moon. *Black Space: A area with floating cubes, one on the ground with a tunnel, and a running girl apparently playing stick and hoop. *Long Hallway: A corridor that looks like the main house which seems to have no end, but does. At the end of the hallway there is a little square area that you can enter and the walls will fall away and you will either be pushed back or fly out into the sky and be linked to another area. *Pit & Temple: A small walled off area that is mostly grassland with rock pathways. Large gaping square hole in the middle of this area where a Flying Elephant will sometimes appear floating out or above the pit. *Flesh Tunnels: Are maze-like tunnels resembling a womb. There are small rooms you can find which contain either Sumo Wrestlers or Fetuses, although players usually start in this location by going through the room with the sumo wrestlers first. Category:Locations